Aura: A Lifetime Apart
by Fallout96
Summary: There are two masses of Aura: The creator of life, Light Aura, and the destroyer of life, Dark Aura. Will the madness of Dark Aura's power be Ash's savior or his downfall? Read to find out!


Aura: A Lifetime Apart

Prologue

**Fallout96: This is the rewritten prologue of _Aura: A Lifetime Apart_. The original chapters will be rewritten and put up soon. I hope that the changes bring more reality and creativity to the story. Anyway, this story will have many genres that will range from moments of romance to ones of horror and tragedy. I hope you enjoy _Aura:_ _A Lifetime Apart_!**

Ash closed his eyes as the gentle breeze of the night kissed against his tan face. He looked over to his right shoulder on instinct from years of doing so. Pikachu was not with him right now, still celebrating with his friends and family who decided to throw a party for his remarkable efforts in the Hoenn League Championship. He was doing great, almost favored to win the whole thing, but Tyson was a better and stronger trainer then Ash. Years of more experience and traveling, gave Tyson a better edge during their battle and ended up being the decisive factor.

He sighed and opened his eyes, revealing the magnificent picture that surrounded him. He had only decided to take a little walk and get some fresh air, but Ash managed to stumble upon a beautiful field with scattered trees and a fair size river that separated the field from a deep forest. Ash took note on how the moon's light reflected off the flowing water, giving it a sparkle of life that complemented it's surroundings. The branches of the trees created countless shadows on the ground and the wind almost made them seem alive and moving on their on free will. The tall grass swayed in the wind and made a crunching sound that brought noise to the silent environment.

The scenery brought a smile to Ash's face. The stress of the Hoenn League was now over and he could look toward the next step of his life. He heard of something called the 'Battle Frontier' that sound interesting and it was in Kanto. He was hoping that his friends, May, Max, and Brock, could join him on his quest. Ash really hoped that May could join him.

May...

It still brings a laugh to him today when the memory of how they met came to his mind. May is a thirteen-year-old pokemon coordinator who had just started her pokemon journey a year ago. When Ash ran into her when he first arrived in Hoenn, she decided to tag along with him. Soon after, her little brother, Max, joined them. Max, though not old enough to become a pokemon trainer, has more knowledge of pokemon then ash himself. But he possessed knowledge of the theory and had little experience. Ash always made sure to try to supply the answer to Max's questions and the young kid absorbed the knowledge like a sponge. He would be a great pokemon trainer one day.

His longtime friend, Brock, had decided to come along with them also. Brock is training to become the world's best breeder and is a heck of a cook. Ash wondered how long he could have survived without Brock's amazing cooking, since Ash burnt everything he tried to cook. But Brock had a small problem every time he saw a pretty girl. He would lose his mind and start declaring his undying love to them. Before they could respond to his flirting, Max would always drag Brock away by the ear and reprimand him on his foolish, but sometimes funny, behavior.

Ash chuckled at the memories. Pikachu and him sure have made some...peculiar friends over the years. He wouldn't trade any of them for the world, though.

"Ash?" A soft, and very familiar voice, called out Ash's name from behind him. A smile came to his face and he turned around to meet the person.

There, standing in front of him, was May Maple. She wore a red blouse with black stripes in certain places that hugged her developing curves. It was accompanied by black biker shorts and running shoes. She also wore a red bandanna with a white pokeball symbol on it that covered her hair, leaving only two ponytails of her shiny brown hair sticking out. Her eyes are a sparkling blue, that always held excitement and happiness in them. Her face was unblemished and had a beautiful paleness to it.

She had a small frown on her face and he could tell that she was worried about something.

"What are you doing out here, May?" Ash knew the answer. He did sort of walk out of the party without telling anybody. Now that he looked back on it, that wasn't the smartest thing to do.

A small tick mark formed on May's head.

"Ash! I've been looking all over for you!" Not good. She was mad. "You just got up and left without telling anyone! Do you know how worried I was?"

Ash took a wise step back and quickly took a look at his watch. His eyes widened. It was one in the morning and he left for a walk at eleven. Two hours of watching the beauty of nature and thinking about his life...Time flies by fast.

Summoning up some courage, he spoke up. "I'm sorry, May! I needed some fresh air and decided to go for a walk. I didn't mean to lose track of time." He hoped that would calm her down, but luck wasn't on his side.

"Lost track of time? Ash! That's no excuse! Your mother and everyone else was worried about you!" She closed her eyes for a second, trying to calm down. "I was worried about you, Ash." She whispered in a low voice, but he still heard it.

Now Ash felt guilty. He left without telling anyone and in the middle of the night. Sure, he needed a break from the party, but that was no excuse. He couldn't imagine how worried his mother was.

"May...I'm sorry. I left without considering telling any of you where I was going. Please, don't be mad and show me that smile of yours that I love." He begged her and then shifted his gaze toward the ground.

After hearing this, May smiled. She walked over to him and placed a finger under his chin and lifted his gaze to her's. She could see the guilt and sadness in his warm, brown-eyes.

"It's okay, Ash. It's just...when we realized that you were gone and Pikachu wasn't with you, we got worried. You rarely go anywhere without him and it's the middle of the night. For all we knew, you could have been hurt or...or..."

"Dead?" He supplied.

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that!" She yelled at him as tears formed in her eyes. "Please, Ash. NEVER say that again. The thought makes me..." Ash didn't let her finish. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled May into a hug. Ash didn't understand why just talking about him dying made her feel so sad, but he decided to hold and comfort her.

They stayed in silence until May finally dried her tears away and gently pulled out of the embrace. She straightened herself up and gave Ash a small smile.

"Sorry, Ash. Just...I don't like to think about it. Your one of the most important people in my life and the thought is almost...unbearable to think."

It was Ash's turn to smile.

"I understand, May. I think of you as one of the most important people in my life, also. So...I can understand the sadness in that thought." He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, assuring her. "I'll make a promise to you. I promise that I'm not going anywhere and will always stay safe." He made sure to look her dead in the eye. "And I'll always be there for you."

Her smile widened.

"I'll hold you to that promise, Ash Ketchum." May grabbed his wrist and spun around. "Come on! Everyone's waiting and..." Before May could finish her sentence, she tripped over a rock and began to fall down. Because she was holding on to Ash's wrist, he fell down with her. Ash, acting fast, quickly switched their positions so that he was the one to fall on the ground first and soften May's fall.

"Ow..." Ash groaned as he back touched the ground and May fell on him.

"Ash! Are you okay?" May asked as her elbows pushed herself up a little bit from his chest.

Ash's mind regained itself.

"Yeah..." When Ash opened his eyes, he found May staring down at him. He then realized that they were in a...compromising position. Blushes crept on both their faces, but gravity seemed to pull their faces closer to each other. Their hearts were beating at a hundred miles per hour, but neither noticed.

May could feel Ash's arms encircle her slim waist and her soft hands cupped his cheeks as their faces inched closer. Everything was silent. They could only hear each others breathing, which was becoming more frantic with every second.

"Ash..." Their lips were only mere centimeters away now. _'So this is what it will feel_ _like...To kiss him...'_ Their lips were about to enjoy sweet passion...until...

"Pika?"

Both May and Ash turned their heads to the right. There, Pikachu stood with a confused look on his face and staring at them.

"AH!" Ash and May screamed as they got up from the ground at lightning speed. They both were blushing furiously and refused to look at each other.

"Pika, Pi?"

"Pikachu! I...I swear it wasn't what it looked like!" Ash said as he frantically tried to convince Pikachu.

"Pika, Pika, Pi!" Pikachu replied with a dirty grin.

Ash blushed deep red and May wondered what Pikachu said.

"That's...That's...Where did you learn that word? And I...We weren't doing that!" Ash could barely form the words. Where the heck did Pikachu learn such dirty language?

"What did Pikachu say, Ash?" May asked sweetly, but inside she was fuming. _'Why did_ _Pikachu have to interrupt us! We were about to kiss!'_

Ash turned to May and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"No...Nothing, May! He's just joking! You know Pikachu! Always the comedian!" Ash glanced toward Pikachu and gave him a look that said 'We'll talk about this later.'

"Okay, Ash. We better get back with the others. I'm sure their worried sick."

Ash nodded.

"Your right. It's late. We should be getting back. Come on, Pikachu, let's go!" Pikachu ran to him and jumped onto his right shoulder. "Let's go, May."

She smiled and followed him as they walked away from the field. It's been a long day and they were both tired. They looked forward to sleep which they would soon be experiencing.

But, unknown to them, their entire conversation was watched and heard from across the river. A man, standing at an impressive six feet, five inches tall, silently walked out of the shadows as he watched them walk away. He looked around twenty-eight-years-old and had black hair that was shoulder length. He had light, soulless blue-eyes that seemed to absorb everything around them. His facial features looked oddly familiar.

He wore gray, sleeveless armor that covered a black shirt. On the armor was a symbol of a deep blue sword, encircled by purple rays. He also wore black pants with gray armor covering the lower part of his legs. On his right arm, he had a tattoo of the same symbol on his armor with the same colors.

_'Looks like we've found another candidate for our Aura experiment. Unlucky number fifteen...He looks to have a lover, probably doesn't realize it yet. That's best. Attachments will just make it hard for us. I look forward to see how you will do...Ash.'_ With that last thought, the man turned and silently vanished into the shadows. The surrounding area remained unchanged, as if he was never there...

**Fallout96: That ends the remake of the prologue. Just a reminder, the rest of the chapters will be rewritten and put up soon, also. Also, there is a poll on my profile page where you can vote for the four pokemon that will be on May's team in my story _Champion: A Long Road To Love_. Don't forget vote!**


End file.
